1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball delivery system and more particularly pertains to delivering balls to allow a batter to practice swinging a baseball bat with a ball delivery system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pitching machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, pitching machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of delivering baseballs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,214 to Schnurr et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,010 to Pingston; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,131 to Leon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,218 to Leps; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,109 to Meade; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,109 to Meade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ball delivery system for delivering balls to allow a batter to practice swinging a baseball bat.
In this respect, the ball delivery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering balls to allow a batter to practice swinging a baseball bat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ball delivery system which can be used for delivering balls to allow a batter to practice swinging a baseball bat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.